Insanity and the Blooming Cranes
by Miss Croatia
Summary: I need a wish right now and I have a feeling as an assassin I should watch my back carefully. You never know who might stalk you, even elite assassins worry. NiChu.
1. Assassins

Kiku:

Mood: Quiet

Location: Okayama, Japan

Date: Not sure…all I can say for certain is it's somewhere in January 1997

Mission: Assassination in process

As before every day I recorded this information in a small grey book in my pocket. When I was finished with it, I would burn it. The popo would have no idea it was me who could murder so many people in one night. I bit the insides of my lip and I took my katana in my sword. I hated it when people lived in apartments and I was assigned to murder them. There were so many stairs; there was very little challenge to the entire mission.

I got a hold of the fire ladder. I pulled the sides hard so I could run up the stairs and get to my mission. As the ladder fell down a bit more, I jumped. Using my agility to climb up the fire escape. I could set fire to his apartment and make it look like a house fire…I could make it look like he intently tried to murder himself. Whatever I did, there would be no trace of me left to follow.

I got to the top of the stairs and looked at the road. Just be cool, professional like, I told myself. I slipped the window open and I put my back against the wall. I was looking at the insides of a kitchen. There was a broom left leaning on the wall. Unwashed dishes and the clothes scattered on the table. Hurridly to to the lounge room I got to a body that was sleeping on the couch. I held my katana up and I swore to myself, this was just the beginning. I stabbed the sleeping body. And I head a soft groan. Blood began to ooze from the wound. I had to do something to cover it. I held my katana covered in blood. I rolled the body of the man onto the floor and I put a gun right beside his hand. I ran out of the window and I walked along the roof. As I jumped I caught the railing of the ladder. I landed on my feet and raced back to the finish line.

I held up my head in victory as I high-fived Im Yong Soo's hand. He high fived me and squeezed me into an uncomfortable hug. "Well done Kiku!" Kaoru said eating an ice-cream, "that's a new record!" he held thumbs up.

"It is what time did I beat?" I asked getting out of Yong Soo's hands. He stepped back beind Kaoru looking at his clipboard. "Last time your time was 7minutes and 56 seconds, this assassination took you 5minutes and 45 seconds,"

"Not bad. Kiku old boy!" said Yong Soo. He took out his phone and called Arthur. "You okay man, guess what his assassination was 5minutes and 45 seconds,"

"Well guess what, he gave me a bruise," I heard Arthur say in the silence.

I cringed "Sorry Arthur," I shouted. Kaoru smiled and said "Tell Arthur to get down here."

"You heard the man, down here now!" He slipped his phone shut and turned back to me, "Man you are totally going to win Rookie of the month!" he encouraged me with a smile

"Have you given up Soo?" Kaoru was too lazy to talk more than he should so he called Yong Soo, Soo. It was entertaining when they got into fights and I simply watched them trying to out best each other in assassination skills.

"Not that I've given up," he scratched his head "I just like…know Kiku is better."

Kaoru turned to see Arthur jumping onto the ladder just as I had.

"You okay Arthur?" I asked

"Why do I always have to be your victim?" he asked looking at the mix of cornflour and ketchup to make a blood like substance to imitate the blood from the victim's body. "Can't you practice with pillows or vegetables?"

"Of course not!" Kaoru laughed "British people have funnier accents when they get hurt, now let's ask, did you hear him?"

"Only when he took the katana in his hands, other than that, very faint and I mistook it for the wind," Arthur said looking at the almost real blood stain on his shirt

"And he said he made it look like suicide, where did he stab you?"

"The stomach, as soon as he would take the katana out the acid would've gone up my body and it would've looked like my own intention,"

"Sweet!" Kaoru said finishing the note and his ice-cream, "I'll send the report to our teacher and then we'll see in a few days how you did compared to the other rookies!" Kaoru slipped the clip board under his arm.

Kaoru and Yong Soo were talking about something I couldn't quite make out. I didn't really mind anyway. Assassin school wasn't as simple as you might think. It's like ninja and assassinations. I looked at the plastic katana in my hands, I only wanted to deal with real swords and be given real missions. I bit the insides of my lip again. Arthur left in his car while I walked back to the academy with Kaoru and Im Yong Soo. They still walked ahead of me and talked about something I couldn't hear.

As the doors opened and we walked into the reception room the photos of all the students framed the walls. It was clever how people actually believed that a science school was actually a science school and not a place where people would learn to assassinate others so that they could find a job. Though I was lucky others may not believe as easily as others.

Kaoru and Yong Soo went to their room and I was left alone in mine. If I could get out of the rookie stage it was a miracle. Then I could move to beginner, then intermediate, then a senior, advanced and finally assassin. I was awaiting that last exam like gift! I had to do well! I had too!

Yao:

Mood: Uneasy

Location: Moscow, Russia

Date: 22 January 1997

Mission: Meeting Ivan –damn it, you retard systems go se, *palm face*

I didn't want to see Ivan. He was annoying and I hated him. If he wasn't head of the Assassin coordination, I would've killed him by now. I was walking out of my car now to his office. It was possibly the place I hated the most. I got out and I opened the doors. I was still amused at how people thought this place actually funded a science lab in Japan. Funny how naïve people can be. I looked at the florescent light and looked at the elevator. I clicked the button ten times until it opened. I slipped into the lift and waited. When it opened on the last floor Ivan was waiting.

"Oh, dodro dan," he said with his lazy eyes staring at me though the desk.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. I was never up for his mind games and his dumb invitations. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Do not be so distant, I need you to do something," he told me.

"What?" I asked

"Look at this file of this rookie, he has potential, if you like him, I will have him sent here straight away and after he leans enough from mother Russia he can be your partner,"

"I have no partner, ever!" I hissed under breath

"Oh Yao, you can't keep that up," he told me "Remember you do what I say, you can have no say, unless I die, but if that happens this entire fund goes down,"

"Oh wow, like their aren't other assassins out there who we don't know about," I said taking the file from hands and stared at him.

"But where do they get money from?" he asked "Fairy land?" he laughed and said "Just get the damn file and read it,"

I nodded and left the office coldly and silently. The file sat in my hands and I didn't want to open it. Ivan chose crappy candidates all the time. I would only be able to go to the actual school in Japan to see who was actually ready for a reaping. Otherwise it's like sending a child to do an adults job.

Sitting in my car again I opened the files. This was a man now. Getting better. He is 17 lives in Japan, of course, he is a trainee assassin, no shit Sherlock, he is 165cm tall, and he's tiny! I'm taller than him! He is also an experienced in martial arts and is determined to being an assassin, oh aren't we all?

I looked at his records and the newest was a top. I was slightly impressed by this young man. I till didn't want to trust Ivan. I would just tell him to send this Kiku boy an award, promote him once and tell him to kick him in the ass to work harder.

I smiled and wondered if there was ever anyone who would achieve assassin. It's been a while. Most people drop out since it's too hard and then have their memories wiped. I hoped Kiku wouldn't have the same fate.

I turned on my engine and began to drive. So close yet so far. Hiding, hiding, where are you now? I thought as I looked to the empty sky, there were no stars and no moon. It would be ironic but I hoped that the first star bought a wish to me. I smiled and said "Good luck Kiku."


	2. Hacking

**Kiku:**

**Mood: Annoyed but seriously; I'm fine**

**Location: Okayama, Japan**

**Date: 23rd January 1997**

**Mission: Ice Cream with impossible Yong Soo and Kaoru**

* * *

I was annoyed at Yong Soo and Kaoru who were talking over me. Why didn't they just sit next to each other so I could pretend to care. Now I had to care because they were so loud. "You know I have a thing for assassin girls," said Yong Soo

"Why not assassin guys?" asked Kaoru

"The hell? I'm not gay!" yelled Yong Soo at Kaoru

"Not unless you Skype random men on-line," asked Kaoru

"The hell you talking about, I don't even have Skype!" shouted Yong Soo

"That's what you want us to believe!" shouted Kaoru shouted

Both Kaoru and Yong Soo stood up and held each other's collar shirts. I lifted both of my hands. My hands landed on the sides of their necks. Both looked a bit shaken. "Make one more move and I'll knock you both out!"

They both watched my knife edged hand and then after thirty seconds, far more than enough time, I believed that they calmed down and I moved my hand from their necks. "You two sit down and no more talking about Skype, you two both have far too much time. Maybe you should focus on training more."

Both rolled their eyes at me and slumped in their seats. As if ordered on time the lady who worked at the ice cream parlour left our three Sundaes in front of us. "Thank you so much," I said giving her a nod.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not for now, thank you," again we exchanged nods and she walked away.

"You Kiku, thanks for the ice cream but really why? You almost never eat anything sweet," said Kaoru taking his chocolate sundae.

"I know I just wanted to ask if you heard anything from Russia?"

Kaoru hit his forehead on the table and said "Do you ever think of anything but assassinations?" lifing his head again he said "Have you ever seen how beautiful some girls are?" he looked back at the waitress and looked at her legs which were covered with fish net stockings. "Seriously look at her and say she's not pretty,"

"She is pretty," I said without looking at her "But she's not an assassin and so it's just weird."

"So you like me have a think for assassin ladies?" Yong Soo asked biting his lips and wagging his eyebrows at me.

"I just don't have time okay?" I said to both of them "I really want to be an assassin and I can't let my mind wander too far from the goal,"

"You know, you remind me of Bruce Lee except an assassin and not the father of an entire martial art." Yong Soo said

"And Bruce Lee was Chinese, not Japanese," added Kaoru

"And he was married and he had two kids,"

"And Bruce Lee was living in America."

"Okay I get it," It my turn to roll my eyes "Bruce Lee is better than me,"

Kaoru and Yong Soo just smiled at me. "We never said he was better than you, he was just…" Kaoru went for a loss of words which Yong Soo was very glad to fulfil. "He was more all-rounder, unlike you,"

"Thanks-guys, but I stand by my first questions, is there anything from Russia?"

"Sorry Kiku, not yet. Maybe in two days,"

I stopped and I nodded. I left my sundae. I only had about three spoonfuls. I also left Kaoru and Yong Soo in their world. I was going to go and train. I got back to the academy. I took the keys from the rack. I opened the door to the basement. Turning up was no big deal. There were other students who were working out just as hard as others and others who were throwing their opponents on the floor. One called out in pain and then held his back. His partner asked if he was okay. And before anything else was issued an entire medical team appeared to check up on him.

If he wasn't healthy enough to continue they'd have to give him the kick and move him out of the school. I took off my shirt and was left in a black singlet and white pants. I put my hands on the bricks in front of me and began working on my push ups. Later I felt someone sit on my back. Taking a wild guess I presumed it was Kaoru. He would have the tendency to sit on my back. I smiled and I moved to doing push ups on my knuckles. I felt sweat dropping onto the floor in front of me.

"Come on one with the pain." I heard a feminine voice.

I fell onto my knees and I looked up at a girl who walked away shortly after. She looked back at me and said "You need to work on those push ups Kiku," she walked away in a sly walk and Kiku shrugged her off.

Vy was already starting to annoy me. Yet she seemed to catch the eyes of a lot of boy rookies. She was a lower rank she still had a lot of time until she was allowed to come into the training room. She must've taken the spare keys without permission. As she walked past the boys watched her and he just flounced her hair and smiled at them fluttering her eye lids. At that one guy dropped his partner both were too mesmerized to notice he fell on the floor. Called out to them and as their heads snapped off Vy they looked at me as if they were let go of a spell. "Just take a shot to notice that you're on the floor." I said and they both started to laugh.

I laughed too at their stupidity. I did a hand stand against the brick wall. I backed away slowly and kept the handstand. I moved forward a bit and then sideways I sprang from my wrists and I snapped out on back flip and then on my legs again. I tried doing a hand stand again without the wall. I looked at my hands perfectly parallel. Gymnastics were a great choice in my childhood. Moving one hand I balanced on my right hand. I breathed out and smiled. I did one cartwheel and I stopped in front of Kaoru. "I'm still amazed at how you can do handstands," he said

"It's all in the balance," I flexed an arm showing off my muscles.

He started at me and said "Yeah well guess what, you were rejected from Russia," Kaoru said sadly.

"What?" I asked in absolute agony.

"The head was annoyed at all the absolutely pathetic rookies in the past so he started declining a lot of people. Don't worry, three others from this very school were denied even an entrance."

I didn't listen to Kaoru. I just went to the punching bags. I began kicking the bag. "I'm different!" I said panting. Sweat fell off me and I did a round house kick. I followed with a hook punch and I hurt my knuckles scaring the leather. I moved away from the bag. I was never so angry. I always kept my cool but this was different. Palming the bag constantly and then one good smash. I stopped and then elbowed the bag. Calming down again I said "I need to try again. I need to do something worthwhile,"

"What else can you do Kiku? The head assassin in Russia declined acceptances, next year you can go for the next level again,"

"Too much wait, I need to do something now…"

Kaoru threw a towel at me and I wiped the sweat off my face "What can I do?"

"Well you can always hack the systems and send yourself to Russia to show them your best in Russia personally."

I stopped and looked at Kaoru "I can do that,"

"What?" Kaoru asked

"Tonight meet me at the front desk I'm going to board a flight by request of the head master."

"Vy's dad?" he asked me.

"Yes, Vy's dad," I said annoyed at Kaoru.

"Or maybe if you date Vy you might get somewhere with the planes without hacking."

"Vy's annoying. I just want to see less of her each day," I admitted "She sat on my back when I did push ups."

"Oh, that is a sign she likes what she sees!" he encouraged me. He hit my stomach muscles and I said "Just meet me at the front desk Kaoru,"

**Mood: Interested and ready**

**Location: School main enterance**

**Date: 24th January 1997 (00:04)**

**Mission: Hacking the base of the laptop**

* * *

I waited for Kaoru around midnight. He came down the brick stairs and he leaned on me and said "Well did you do anything yet?" he asked

I laughed "Just come on, what's the password on the laptop?"

He opened the laptop and I stood behind him. He started typing in protocols and rearranged some numbers. "All that to unlock it?" I asked

"I'm changing the password, I can then later hit reset and it goes back to original settings,"

I sat beside him. I inserted a USB that contained the details of a official letter. Kaoru was working on the unlocking and immediately the screen went black and then straight to the homepage. A symbol of our school. "What did you change it to?"

"Simply a55a551n5ch007." He told me "I swapped some letters to their numerical form when you turn it upside down on a calculator. It would seem believe able that some casually changed it to something unbelievable to public but in our eyes makes sense."

I laughed "Great now just get into the main generator." Kaoru smiled back and access the student list. Finding me he attached the document and submitted the amount of money for me to go to Russia."

"Guess what, I modified it so Vy's dad sees the Russians want Kiku and I also had it stated that they were taking our schools money because it's not sure if you're acceptable or not. I also made the Russian's believe that a complaint raised and they want to get rid of you, not like…assassin 'get rid' but they want you to straighten up."

"But they already saw my profile that you sent…" I said cautiously.

"Don't worry, they know that the file was student partner work. Arthur is picking you up tomorrow at 10pm to take you to the airport."

We fist bumped and Kaoru set the laptop back to its original settings. When we turned around we saw Vy who was smiling at us, "Kiku, what are you doing out of bed so late? If you can't sleep…there's space with me,"

Kaoru smiled and he looked away from Vy. "No I was looking for the key that I left at the training room,"

"You mean…the training room where you worked out…with only fifty precent?" he asked touching my arm.

"I moved away from her touch. "Yes, have you found it?"

She pointed at the key rack. "It's all there sweetie pie, nothing has ever escaped,"

"Yeah, I just put it there a few seconds ago," I turned away from her. "Good night Vy, go to bed,"

She started to squeal "Good night Kiku! Your totally lack of care is so attractive!" she shouted and ran away.

Me and Kaoru ran. If anyone heard we'd get into trouble times a million. We got up to the rooms and I said to Kaoru. "Thanks, so much,"

"Wait did you take the USB?" asked Kaoru

"Damn Vy distracted me!" I was suddenly shaken. I had to get it before anyone saw. So much for stealth. "I'll go get it, thanks again Kaoru."

Another bro fist in between us and I smiled running down the stairs. I looked at the laptop. I sighed in relief as I took the USB without anyone seeing. I left the main entrance and ran into my room. I closed the door and threw the USB in my desk and lay down trying to sleep.

* * *

**It may be a bit unclear but Vy is Vietnam. I had no idea what her human name is and I thought Vy wasa pretty. **

**Leave a comment guys and don't forget to read the next chapter!**


	3. Irritation on both ends

**Yao:**

**Mood: Irritated**

**Location: Moscow, Russia**

**Date: 24th January 1997**

**Mission: N/A**

* * *

The Russian city of Moscow was generally packed full of people. For such a big country I always wondered why India would have more citizens. Then I think about how the Asian side; Siberia, is almost nothing but mountains. Only the side above Japan is really inhabited. Japan? JAPAN! Oh Gosh right now I really hate that place! I wish that I never joined up for assassins! Since it's such a big secret very few people get to a high rank like mine and people don't get it; there is a reason why I turn people down.

Now those Japanese rookies believe they can send someone to me just because they 'believe' it was unfair and because he needs to get smacked over the head a couple of times? I remember reading the e-mail and feeling determined and mad at them. They were so dumb, it gave me a head ache. I needed to tell Ivan to cancel this thing.

I stormed in the elevator and went straight to Ivan's office. "Ivan!" I yelled throughout the office. Ivan walked out of the coffee room and looked at me with a smirk on his face "Can I help you in anyway Yao?"

"Yes!" I said "I want you to cancel this boys flight!" I shoved my papers I had printed off into his hands. He turned them over and inspected them. "I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't," he shrugged and threw the papers off onto his table.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked in confusion

"Time zones Yao, Japan is a head. Unless I'm mistaken he's already on his way." He looked at the time of the arrival flight and smiled "By the look of it you might just have enough time to pick him up and teach him something,"

"I am not a teacher! I am an assassin! If he has to learn send him to the assassin school here in Moscow! I don't care! I am not babysitting him!" I demanded

Ivan wasn't even listening to my rants. He was fixing a communicator with one of the other assassins. "I'm sorry what?" He looked at me lazily with his purple eyes. He didn't even bother to smile, he just looked aloof.

"I said; I don't want to look after Mister…" I checked the name "Mister Honda,"

"Oh his last name is Honda! Interesting, I'll hire a Mitsubishi for him,"

"What do cars have to do for this?" I complained

"Yao, stop being annoying, you will take Kiku Honda and you WILL train him. He will accompany you on missions and you will not complain or else I swear I will kick you out. All you ever do is complain," he smiled and spoke in a level tone. There was no threat. To him this was all a walk in the park. He knew what he had to say to get things done. "Do you understand me Yao?" he asked slowly tilting his head.

I sighed and nodded "I agree," I picked up the flight plans. Guess in a couple of hours I was going to have a partner. I loathed this decision. I said no once. Now that no was being ignored. I walked out into the city streets and looked at how many people were walking around like mind-less drones. I thought about the Sai I had at home. Maybe I could practice some assassinations…woah! NO! I am getting a bit too worked up. I'll rest my head and hope that it wears off so I can teach that rookie some assassin skills.

My phone rang and I answered. Ivan. "By the way, there's two people you need to pick up…"

**Kiku**

**Mood: Excited**

**Location: Japan**

**Date: 24th January 1997**

**Mission: N/A**

* * *

I high fived Kaoru in the morning as the principal came to tell me that I had to go to Russia. "Wow Kiku, you are the first to be chosen after a while," He told me

"Thank you sir," I supressed a smile well and then broke into a smirk as I looked at Kaoru

"So you and Vy are excited to being leaving now?" asked the principal

Kaoru looked at Yong Soo. Had he told Vy what we were doing? Yong Soo looked just as confused as we both did. "Excuse me sir…but what do mean… 'you and Vy?'" I asked in a tone which I was uncertain if it sounded wobbly or respectful. I'm pretty sure it was wobbly

"Kiku, both you and Vy were chosen to go to Russia."

I felt myself smash on the inside. I had to go on a plane with the craziest woman in the world, who had a crazy obsession with me. I stopped and said "Oh really? When did that email arrive?" I asked in an uncertain chuckle

"Well…just about a few minutes after yours, I'm quite proud of Vy now. I knew I should defiantly make her be an assassin I guess it's working out for her," the principal nodded and walked away "Good luck in Russia Kiku,"

As soon as the principal was gone I was free to start throwing my arms in the air and complain about my life being unfair. Kaoru and Yong Soo said nothing as I began to rage about Vy. I stopped as soon as I heard a childish laugh behind me. Picking myself up in the inside so I didn't punch her in the face I turned and said "Vy, how are you,"

"I saw what you did last night," she smiled like she knew something deadly and all four of us knew what she knew.

"Vy, seriously, what did we do?" Kaoru laughed and tried to brush it off "You're being crazy," Kaoru attempted to tow her away but Vy turned and said 'We're going together Kiku; I know you sent an e-mail. I found all the files on the USB,"

Me and Kaoru both slapped ourselves and knew immediately the fatal mistake we had made. Now Vy knew and she was one of the least trustworthy girls on the entire planet as far as we knew. That waitress from the ice cream parlour could be a more trustworthy person than Vy. We looked at her and began to make pledges with her. "Vy, what do you want to stay quiet?"

"I already did what I wanted. I want to spend time with Kiku Honda," she used her two fingers to walk across my biceps. "Oh and Kiku, you better take care of me or else I'm telling," she spun around and again I fell to the floor.

"I have never been so screwed in my entire life," I moaned

"Oh Kiku, it's okay," Yong Soo tried to assure me by putting his hand on my shoulder. He squatted by my side and said "Come on, I know you've both been packing since yesterday, so how about a round of sparring to take your mind off her."

I looked up at Yong Soo and said "Sound like a good idea," he grasped my hand and helped he stand up. He smacked my back and we went down stairs into the training room.

I was excited that I was finally leaving. Vy was hanging around me like a bad smell. I wanted to kick her into the gutter. I knew if I did that now that'd be bad and the principal who was staring at his daughter with pride would kick me to the moon with one hit. Young Soo seemed like he supported the fact I was going to Russia "Don't worry about it Kiku, you can do it, kick that other assassin guy to the curb!" he gave me the thumbs up

Kaoru spoke in a more hushed tone. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I modified the plane seats so that you're both in first class but she's at the back near the toilets, I also have a certain spray that can knock her out for the full flight. Spray her once in the face, got it?" he asked

I smiled. Kaoru knew what the hell he was doing. "Thanks Kaoru," I shook his hand and he smiled

Arthur oped his car door for me and Vy. "Wow you two, going to Russia. You must be really proud, it's been a while since anyone was promoted."

"I know!" Vy yelled happily "I'm just happy I get to be with Kiku…are you happy Kiku?" she asked I felt her eyes piercing into my skull

I looked uninterested but this girl was creeping me out "Yes," I agreed "I am so happy that I get to be with Vy,"

Arthur looked like he understood that I was less than pleased to be with a crazy woman, let alone to be on a plane with her."

At the airport when we began to board Vy looked disappointed. I took the spray out of my bag and turned to look at Vy's disappointed face. "What's the matter?" I asked sadly

"Looks like we're not sitting together…" she said sadly showing me her ticket.

"Oh how disappointing…" I dropped my bag in the overhead carriage and said "Vy, come here,"

"Why Kiku," she giggled and came closer. At two centimetres I sprayed her in the face. She fell like a brick. I caught her in a hug. People began to look my way. I looked up at them and smiled innocently "She's very tired…she barely got any sleep," I dragged her across the corridors so I could place her in her seat. The lady who was sitting beside Vy looked very confused

I smiled and said "I told her to sleep through the entire flight," I explained "Do you mind being very quiet so she won't be grumpy when she wakes up?"

The lady looked at Vy she touched her pulse. She looked back at me and nodded slowly and unsurely. I left Vy sleeping beside her partner on the plane. I put her bags in her overhead carriage and smiled as I left her to sit down. This was going to be exciting.

* * *

**Hi sweetie Pies. Yeah it's finally up. **

**I was so lazy and busy and everything...I even forgot...I finally got this chapter up though. I hope it was worth the wait. I apologise so deeply.**

**Please review. It's nice to be given critisms sometimes. Thanks! **


	4. Hello Russia

Yao

Mood: Irritated

Location: Moscow airport

Mission: Picking up two rookies

Date: 24th January 1997

The moon was up and it was slightly cold. I slammed the car door shut and put my hands in my pockets as I walked to pick up the two young ones. One was a girl, the daughter of the Japanese headmaster and the other was Kiku Honda. Vy's file was very average she was way too simple and boring compared to Kiku, he knew what he was doing and I could admit he did impress me a bit. The crowds were not big at the airport for now. The flight was a bit delayed as far as the TV informed us all.

I looked up at the window which showed the planes landing and departing. They were arriving on the new planes which had just been thought of. I was wondering if they were safe. It was dark outside and I could barely see what was happening outside. I strained to look outside. A sudden blare went off I turned to see the plane had landed on the other side of the airport. On the other side?

I had parked on the wrong side of the airport. I knew I had to run or else I would be slammed by the rookies for no punctuality though I wanted them to consider me an elder and not as a teacher. I had to make sure I got there on time. I began to run through the airport.

Now the crowd was bigger and I had to do a couple of turns. I saw an elevator. Dashing up the elevator I hopped over a stack of suitcases on the floor. The Russians were al tall people. I could barely see where I was going as I pushed passes people.

"Isvinyet," I apologised pushing past them. Everyone cussed at me in Russian. Something on the account of being Chinese. I was too busy to listen to a few angry Russians.

Jumped onto the small car and went wherever the people where going. I got a couple of stairs and I summersaulted out of the car and continued to run. I got up to customs. There was a wall preventing me from getting across walking. I backed up annoyed. This was what I needed. I ran head first to the wall bouncing on it and landing across on the other side. A lot of people were staring at me and scoffing. I guess Russians are all very disapproving of people who can jump better than Russian ballerina's.

I walked calmly now to wait for the rookies to appear. I leaned on the metal bars. I saw Kiku; he was dragging the girl by the bag. She looked intoxicated and drunk. She had sleepy eyes and a dark gloomy expression on her face. I walked over to the two. "Excuse me are you Kiku Honda?" I asked

He stopped walking and Vy fell onto the floor. Kiku and I both stood there in awkward silence as the girl fell asleep on the floor. I looked to see if he'd do anything. He was very quiet but he said "Yes I am Kiku…that's Vy," he indicated at the girl snoring face first into the cold floor.

I didn't know what to say now. The girl fainting onto the floor like that had been very sudden and I didn't know how to react. Kiku flicked his fringe out of his eyes. He looked at me and said "So who are you?"

"Yao Wang," I held my hand out to him "I was sent by…your school to pick you up, welcome to Russia," I gave him a fake smile and he smiled back. His smile was a smirk and he looked at the floor again at the girl sleeping on the floor.

He looked at me and said "Could you…carry her…I'll take all her bags,"

"If you weren't a rookie you could pick her up and her bags," he looked as if this was normal treatment he was about to pick her up before I lifted her into a piggy-back. "But I know you're not so I'll take care of that for you,"

Kiku looked like he couldn't take a joke. "Thank you Mr Wang," he dropped and picked up all the bags that Vy had dropped. Ah, what a gentleman. Only after leaving her to lie on the floor for a good ten minutes.

Now I knew I had to lead all the way around the airport back to my car. How irritating…

Yao

Mood: Tired

Location: Moscow airport

Mission: N/A

Date: 24th January 1997

I slowly put Vy to sleep on the couch in Mr Braginski's office. I left her on the couch while I went to see Mr Braginski himself. The great fonder of all of our assassin schools. I felt my stomach tighten as I saw him talking to Yao. He was very tall man. He looked as if he could kill someone with one hit to the face. He was scary…and powerful.

He called me in and Yao stood by the door waiting for Ivan to dismiss me. "You are Kiku Honda?" he asked

"Yes Mr Braginski," I said

He chuckled and said "Please call me Ivan, all my workers call me Ivan," I was working for Ivan! This is so- "Not that you're working for me yet," I felt a piece of me fall into despair I had hoped I'd be given a chance. My facial expression didn't change and I nodded "Nice to be acquainted with you and hopefully next time Vy…if she's still alive," he mumbled under his breath

"So you'll be given a place to stay, as you know, you'll be with Mr Wang, do whatever he says he is a fully trained assassin you know,"

"So I heard," I nodded

Yao gave me a death stare and Ivan laughed "I like this boy, oh this is so good, of course there will be no problems…am I correct,"

"Yes sir," I nodded

Yao smiled in a cunning sort of way he shook the bangs on the side of his face to straighten up and Ivan said "Okay then, I'll be sending you a minor mission in the morning. Get some rest so all three of you can go and do the mission."

"Thank you Ivan," Yao said still smiling. He held the door open for me…what an angel…I could just about punch him. Something bothered me about Yao and I wanted to get it out by sheer force. Of course I'm not dumb enough. He's an assassin. Unless I want to wake up dead I have to keep cool.


End file.
